


Aliemoji

by fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Series: All Space 2020 - Челлендж - Эмодзи [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other, an average alien, emoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020
Summary: Эмодзи для дискорда | Discord Emoji
Series: All Space 2020 - Челлендж - Эмодзи [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864816
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Челлендж





	Aliemoji

[Обзавестись своим зеленым человечком](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1xB14IzlDLksjIqiIR-3KU6NIGUNjPf5h?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Исходники: пресеты Gravit Designer


End file.
